


What If Mark didn't end up with Jackson?

by Obliviouschyld



Series: What If [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Heartbreak, Kind of smut, Markson didn't happen, somebody is happy, somebody is sad, what if this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: This story is like an alternative ending continuing from chapter 4, I know what I want, do you?





	

Jackson was whistling happily, walking towards the bench when he saw Top and Mark talking to each other. They were both standing and the tone didn’t sound very friendly either. He wasn’t sure if he should go closer but he didn’t like seeing Mark upset. As he got closer, he could hear them fighting. He wanted to whisk Mark away to keep him from being hurt.

 

“It’s not like that Tabi. The kids at home just wanted to hang out more.”

“Yeah sure. All of a sudden? And this Jackson fella? All of a sudden your housemate is interested in having lunch with you when all this while you were always alone, baby.”

Jackson felt a regret in his heart. It was true. All this while he was busy with Yonghwa and never thought of eating lunch with Mark until now. 

“Tabi…”

“Whatever baby. You choose. It’s either them or me.”

“How can you make me choose between you or my friends which I had known my whole life? That’s not fair.”

“Then I know your answer.” 

They both kept quiet. Not looking at each other. Top suddenly pulled Mark into his embrace, “Baby, I really really like you. But I have been feeling that you are just not in this anymore.”

Mark wrapped his arms around his waist, “I like you too Tabi.”

Top pulled himself away from Mark and looked at him, “Then prove it baby.”

Mark looked at him and pulled him for a kiss, “Okay.”

Top rested his forehead on Mark’s, “See you for class tonight k.”

Mark nods and gave him one last kiss before Top walked away.

 

“Hey Markie, everything okay?” as Jackson approached his housemate.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” giving Jackson a small smile.

Jackson didn’t force Mark to tell him what happened. He looked anxious as it is. Mark couldn’t help but feel nervous. He knew he liked Tabi and he really wanted to move on from Jackson. So he made up his mind to go through with it. Jackson tried distracting him by talking to him about random things and lunch. Jackson wished he could hug Mark’s worries away. He didn’t like seeing the elder looking unsettled.

 

After class that night, Top brought Mark for dinner. They were quite quiet but it was normal for them as both of them were quite the introvert. Mark was more nervous about Top’s request. What if he didn’t like it? Or what if he decided he didn’t want him after all of it is over. After dinner, Top brought Mark back to his place. It was the first time that Mark would be staying the night. It was quite presumptuous of him but that was a very big possibility.

Top caressed his face, “Baby you okay?”

Mark leaned into his touch and nods.

Slowly Top pulled Mark into his room. Mark felt his heart beat faster. He was feeling very nervous. It wasn’t like his first time but it has been quite some time since he had sex with someone. Top sat on the edge of his bed and pull Mark to straddle him. He slowly started kissing Mark. Taking his time to taste those lips while his hands roam his body. 

 

Taking his time to unbutton Mark’s shirt. Teasing his nipples over his shirt but rubbing them gently. His mouth began to explore Mark’s neck and ears and he could hear Mark’s breath hitched. The soft gasp when he capture his earlobes. The whimpers when he sucked on his collarbones while his hands massaged his nipples and ass. Squeezing them from time to time to elicit more sounds from him. 

 

Mark was holding on to Top, wrapping his arms around his shoulders when he felt Top’s mouth sucking gently on his nipples. Mark tried to stop himself from whining but it wasn’t working.

“Baby, I want to hear you.”

Mark could only nod his head and hold on to Top for dear life. He felt Top unzipping his jeans and palming his crotch through his boxers. Mark was responding by rubbing his crotch against his palm, whining softly.

“You are so wet baby,” whispered Top. Mark could feel himself blushing. 

 

Top felt himself being pushed back to lie on his bed. He chuckled when he saw Mark tugging his shirt but he was blushing furiously. Top couldn’t help to think how cute can his boyfriend be. He flipped their position and pulled Mark’s jeans and boxers at the same time before he started kissing him again. Unable to control himself. Mark only manage to unzip his pants before Top began to stroke him. Mark once again wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Whining, trembling with pleasure. Top was casually sucking on his neck and collarbones. He felt Mark thrust into his hands.

“Not yet baby.”

 

Mark whined some more when he felt Top’s hand leave his cock and made him lie on his stomach. But he made a sound of pleasure when he felt Top’s fingers entering him one at a time. Slowly thrusting and scissoring him open. Mark could only hold onto Top, biting his shoulders and neck to keep him grounded. As Top added more and more of his fingers, Mark was slowly losing control.

 

“T-t-tabi, I-I-I don’t t-think I c-can last a-a-any longer. Put it in, please,” Mark was literally begging for it. As soon as those words left his lips, Top pushed himself into Mark slowly until he bottomed out. Mark was practically trembling with pleasure and was whining uncontrollably. Top started moving slowly, making sure that Mark could feel every drag he made, urging him to move faster.

 

“Baby, you feel so warm. It feels so good to be in you,” biting Mark’s neck. Mark’s and Top’s breath was getting heavier and he was thrusting into him faster and faster. Mark was holding onto the bed sheets so tight that he felt his knuckles turned white. Soon he felt himself spilling on the bed sheets through Top’s hand. Feeling his boyfriend cum on his hand, Top was spilling his seed into Mark, softly grunting. Top held Mark close until he felt himself and Mark stop trembling. Kissing Mark’s neck and shoulders softly, he slowly turned him to face him and kissed him languidly.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too Tabi.”

 

Top pulled him close and held him tight, lips on his temple. Top was very happy. Finally, Mark was his. Mark felt content. He felt safe and warm. He hasn't felt this way for a long time since he confessed to Jackson. Top was the best thing that ever happened to him. Mark tried to pulled himself away from Top to clean up. Top whined, “Where are you going baby?”

“I’m going to clean up Tabi. You have to send me home right?”

Top pulled him back to bed and whispered, “Stay the night baby. Don’t clean up yet. I’m not done with you yet.”

Mark felt himself blushed but didn’t try to get himself away from Top again that night. 

  
  


Jackson made Youngjae sleep in his room that night so that he could wait for Mark in his room. He hoped that he would gain courage by talking to him alone. As he laid on Mark’s bed, he couldn’t help but remember all the silly things that they use to do when they were kids right until now. Mark was with him every step of the way. Mark was the first one he wanted to tell his secrets to cause he was a good secret keeper. Anything good or bad, Mark was the first to know in their group. His hugs and cuddles would always make him feel better whenever he was feeling down. He would always seek out Mark after a heartbreak or when he is in love. Jackson had always wanted to protect Mark from his heartbreaks. He was angry whenever somebody talks bad about Mark. it was then he realize that in the end, it was always Mark. He would always go back to Mark. How could’ve he’d been so blind with his own feelings. He had always been in love with him all this while. 

 

Mark didn’t go home that night. That was when Jackson knew that he had lost him. Jackson couldn’t help but cried himself to sleep knowing that it was his own fault that he had lost Mark. He had no one else to blame. It was he that rejected the elder’s love first and now when he finally realize his feelings, it was way too late. Mark had already moved on. But he couldn’t stay asleep for long. At dawn, he made his way back to him room. The young ones was surprised especially when their jolly hyung went into the room with red and puffy eyes. They tried talking to him but Jackson just shook his head and went to bed, pulling his blanket over his head. Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom didn’t disturb him again.

 

It was around 9.00 am when Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom gathered in the dining room.

“Where is Jackson?” asked Jinyoung.

“He is in his own room hyung,” replied Youngjae.

“Where is Mark hyung?” asked Jaebum.

“He didn’t come home last night hyung,” adds Youngjae.

All of them had a solemn look on their face. It was like they knew what was running through Jackson’s mind at the moment. They felt sad for him but they were kind of happy for Mark. whatever it was, they felt a bit caught in between. 

 

Mark came home at around noon with a big smile on his face. He was greeted by everybody except Jackson who was still in his room.

“Somebody seems happy,” tease Jinyoung.

Mark blushed, “I’m here to freshen up and I’ll be on my way again.”

“Where are you going hyung?” ask Youngjae innocently.

“Errr… I’ll be out with Top hyung and I might be staying over again tonight. Don’t wait up for me,” replied Mark as he walks into his room.

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom tried following him but Mark had locked them out. He was chuckling when he heard all three boys whining for him to let them in. 

 

After he left, they all just stayed around the living room watching TV. When Jackson finally came out of the room, he looked miserable. All of them didn’t know what to say. Jinyoung went up to him and just pulled him into a hug. As soon as he felt Jinyoung’s arms, Jackson just broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably. He had no one else to blame but it hurts. Now he could really understand how Mark felt when he confessed to him. How he wished that things would work out differently. How he wished he would have thought about it. Wished that he would realize sooner. But now all he could do was to try to get over Mark no matter how hard it may seem. He knew that he would be seeing them in campus. But the hardest part is going to be seeing Mark being happy with someone else.


End file.
